Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story
Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/A Call From the Castle|A Call From the Castle Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 1.1|Battle 1.1 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Demons' Abode|Demons' Abode Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 1.2|Battle 1.2 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Benevolent Ruler|Benevolent Ruler Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 1.3|Battle 1.3 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Infiltration Point|Infiltration Point Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 1.4|Battle 1.4 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Falling Sparks|Falling Sparks Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 1.5|Battle 1.5 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Hallmarks of Greatness|Hallmarks of Greatness Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 1.6|Battle 1.6 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Consummate Ruler|Consummate Ruler Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 1.7|Battle 1.7 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Crumbling Foundations|Crumbling Foundations Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Whirl of Confusion|Whirl of Confusion Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 2.1|Battle 2.1 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Lady of Swords|Lady of Swords Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 2.2|Battle 2.2 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/On a Mission|On a Mission Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 2.3|Battle 2.3 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Releaser of Demons|Releaser of Demons Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 2.4|Battle 2.4 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Hatred's Dark Shade|Hatred's Dark Shade Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 2.5|Battle 2.5 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/No Escape|No Escape Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 2.6|Battle 2.6 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Sword Dance Delight|Sword Dance Delight Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 2.7|Battle 2.7 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Slash and Hack|Slash and Hack Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Betrayal Cuts Deep|Betrayal Cuts Deep Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 3.1|Battle 3.1 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Back Up and At It|Back Up and At It Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 3.2|Battle 3.2 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Deeper Than Scars|Deeper Than Scars Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 3.3|Battle 3.3 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/A Secret Room|A Secret Room Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 3.4|Battle 3.4 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Something Bestowed|Something Bestowed Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 3.5|Battle 3.5 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/A Ruler's Worth|A Ruler's Worth Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 3.6|Battle 3.6 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Before I am Human|Before I am Human Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 3.7|Battle 3.7 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Demonic Laughter|Demonic Laughter Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/The Spirit Agent and Swordswoman|The Spirit Agent and Swordswoman Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 4.1|Battle 4.1 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Encircling Pits|Encircling Pits Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 4.2|Battle 4.2 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Bring Up The Rear|Bring Up The Rear Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 4.3|Battle 4.3 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Relief Resources|Relief Resources Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 4.4|Battle 4.4 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Insurgency|Insurgency Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 4.5|Battle 4.5 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Final Spurt|Final Spurt Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 4.6|Battle 4.6 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Trap!|Trap! Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 4.7|Battle 4.7 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Siege Mentality|Siege Mentality Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Inside the Bird Cage|Inside the Bird Cage Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 5.1|Battle 5.1 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Shadow on the Run|Shadow on the Run Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 5.2|Battle 5.2 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Follow That Sword!|Follow That Sword! Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 5.3|Battle 5.3 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Sneaking Blade|Sneaking Blade Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 5.4|Battle 5.4 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Ghostly Gathering|Ghostly Gathering Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 5.5|Battle 5.5 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Meteoric Rise|Meteoric Rise Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 5.6|Battle 5.6 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Between Emotion and Justice|Between Emotion and Justice Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 5.7|Battle 5.7 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Shuten Doji's Decision|Shuten Doji's Decision Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Time to Converse|Time to Converse Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 6.1|Battle 6.1 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Protect the Sovereign!|Protect the Sovereign! Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 6.2|Battle 6.2 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Snipers About|Snipers About Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 6.3|Battle 6.3 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Darkness Deepens|Darkness Deepens Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 6.4|Battle 6.4 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Widening Vortex|Widening Vortex Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 6.5|Battle 6.5 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Closed Barriers|Closed Barriers Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 6.6|Battle 6.6 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Breaking Through|Breaking Through Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Battle 6.7|Battle 6.7 Chapter 7: Swords and Heartbreak/Story/Downfall|Downfall Chapter 07: Swords and Heartbreak